


she said with eyes like these who sees anybody else

by ralphstatortots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Viagra, its not as cursed as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: “Seriously?” Josh scoffs incredulously. “Fuckingboner pills?”





	she said with eyes like these who sees anybody else

**Author's Note:**

> mildly based of that one david dobrik video where he pops boner pills with his friend. josh and george are just bros guys this aint gay
> 
> nobody asked for this but i wanted it so (:
> 
>  
> 
> title from anybody else by dom fera

“Seriously?” Josh scoffs incredulously. “Fucking _boner pills_?”

George huffs and snatches the package back, tossing it back in the bag. “Listen, it’d be funny. Like, you really think I’d miss out on the chance to buy these? They were like, two quid, Josh.”

“Maybe you just bought them for your erectile dysfunction, mate.” Josh eyes the bag. “What did you even get?”

George hums and sets out a few things onto the coffee table. The camera stares them down as George shows him numerous ridiculous lewdly shaped candies and sex toys that _definitely_ won’t work from how cheap they look.

“Are we actually popping viagra?” Josh asks while reading the back of the package. “It says it takes like, twenty minutes. We could do ‘em now and continue with the video.”

George eyes him strangely before snorting a laugh. “Yeah, alright. Get one out for me.”

They do take them and it tastes absolutely _rank_. Josh almost spat it back out if it weren’t for George bragging about how easily he took it. He’s not about to look bad on camera now, is he?

They go through a few of the toys, which Josh knows George immediately regrets when he starts chasing him around with a pocket-sized vibrator. George dares him to put on something that goes around his dick – Josh isn’t sure what it is, but it’s cheap metal and he’d rather not have it anywhere near his dick, thanks.

Almost twenty minutes later, closely on the dot, Josh realises he’s fucking hard. Like he’d been jerking off for half an hour while looking for porn, hard.

“Bro,” Josh cries suddenly, just as George is eating some cheap dick-shaped candy. “Bro, dude, guess what.”

“What?” George snaps, grimacing and spitting the candy out into the plastic bag.

“Bro, I’ve got a fucking boner!” Josh cackles and stands up to show the camera through his shorts. George groans about having to censor it, but Josh just laughs again.

“Fuck off, Josh, it’s not that special.” George scoffs and pulls his arm so he sits back down. “Like, they _are_ boner pills. They’re probably gonna work.”

“Are you hard?” Josh asks, and instantly regrets asking when George snorts. “I’m not gonna sit here when I’m the only one with a boner, George!”

George groans and covers his face. He doesn’t say anything, and Josh almost pulls his the other man’s hands away before realising that is probably a bit gay to try and see your friends boner.

“Yes, alright?” George snaps and huffs as he grabs an unopened package from the table. “I mean, I dunno what else you expected. Of course I am.”

He’s straight, Josh mentally repeats to himself. He’s straight; he likes girls with smooth legs and smaller hands and soft lips and hair down to their shoulders. Josh is straight, but George has curls peeking out from under his hat, bottom lip bitten between his teeth and thighs that Josh simply can’t stop staring at. He’s _straight_ , and he blames the stupid fucking boner pills for inebriating his thoughts.

Before he knows it, Josh has put a hand on George’s thigh, distracting the smaller man from fiddling with the weird sex toy that’s too cheap to work. “Do you want some help?” He asks, too much air stuck in his throat that his words sound croaky.

“That’s fucking gay, Josh.” George spits out, but his cheeks stay a heavy pink. “What’re you even gonna do to help?”

“Listen, I’m not the one who bought fucking boner pills to take with their friend without thinking of how to solve it.” Josh spits back. If George can get bitchy, so can he.

“Whatever,” George huffs and chucks the toy into Josh’s lap abruptly. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

“To wank all alone?” Josh scoffs and quickly grabs the other man’s wrist before he can run off. “Mate, we’re both sat here with boners the size of the China wall. What if one of us like–gets hurt?”

“‘ _The China wall_ ’?” George repeats, tugging his wrist out of Josh’s grip. He doesn’t instantly leave, which Josh hopes is a good sign. “You’re a fucking idiot, Josh.”

“I’m an idiot with a hard-on, George.” Josh looks up pointedly at him from his seat on the sofa. He purposely spreads his legs a bit more, as if to emphasise he definitely _does_ have a boner. George shuffles on the spot. “Are we going to do the right thing for homies to do and help each other out?”

George stares at him and frowns. “Really? ‘Homies’?” He sighs and shakes his head, but brings his lip between his teeth as he eyes the seat next to Josh.

“I’m not gay,” George says quickly when he sits down again. Josh has to suppress a sigh of relief. “This is just because I’m a really good friend.”

“Yeah,” Josh says weakly. “Yeah, me too. I’m straight. It’s just mates helping each other out. Plenty of people have done it before.” George makes a noise and nods.

“How do you want to…?” Josh asks, letting the question hang in the air. He hadn’t actually anticipated George to agree, let alone wondered about _why_ he’s asking one of his mates to have a mutual jerk off session with him. Josh is straight.

“This was your idea, Joshua,” George scolds and one of his hands stray to adjust himself in his sweatpants. “Just–go for it.”

“Encouraging words as always,” Josh snorts and swallows heavily. He doesn’t like how excited he is for this, how thinking of getting George in his hand is making a heavy lump sit in his chest. “I’m straight.”

“Me too,” George breathes out and nods to himself as if to affirm it. “You’re such a pussy, Josh.”

Josh scoffs and rests a hand on George’s thigh, feeling the muscles tense under his fingertips. “How am I the pussy here?” He asks, watching as the other man sits up a bit straighter and turns his body to face Josh.

“Keep stalling,” George tuts, “Like, it’s not that hard to just get my cock out, is it?”

“Careful, mate, or else I’ll start thinking you’re not as straight as you say.” Josh retorts just as his fingers dip into the waistband George’s sweatpants. He doesn’t get an answer, which he’s fine with, because Josh doesn’t think he could cope with hearing George talk about how Josh is a pussy for not touching his cock or anything like that.

Instead, Josh receives a hand on his own thigh that mimics Josh’s own movements, just more rushed. “Slow down, mate. I know you’ve taken fucking boner pills but there’s no rush.”

“You’re starting to sound like the gay one this time.” George huffs just as Josh curls a hand around him before he can psych himself out. “Fuck _off_ , I–Jesus,” George groans, hand pausing on Josh’s waist. The fingers curl into his hip bone, a noise lingering in George’s throat. Josh hates how he seems eager to tug down George’s sweatpants to get his dick out properly.

“It’s only gonna be gay if I’m the one jacking you off,” Josh breathes, trying not to stare at the first cock he’s had in his hand that isn’t his own. He’s straight, he reminds himself. It’s hard to keep repeating that in his head when George’s cock pulses beneath his fingers as he forms a proper circle.

George’s hand dips into his shorts, and Josh can’t help but jolt when his hand wraps around him. “Is it too late to say no homo?” George asks, a hint of a laugh in his words.

“We’re wearing socks and aren’t kissing, we’re fine.” Josh coughs out as George pulls him out of his shorts. “No homo, though.”

“No homo,” George repeats with a slight chuckle. He doesn’t hesitate before starting to jerk Josh off, a slow pace at first as he thumbs around the head and gathers the wetness that’s built there already. Josh imitates it, only because George seems to have the confidence that he’s lacking right now. Absently, he wishes they had gotten lube beforehand, but that’s not what friends would do.

He closes his eyes and thinks of a girl that could be doing this to him. Maybe he could get away with it too since George’s hand feels soft enough. So Josh thinks of a nameless girl, with brown hair and rounded lips and soft hands and with a sweet voice that makes his cock twitch. George’s breath hitches somewhere beside him. It pulls Josh out of his fantasy, but he can’t seem to dwell on it when George has his bottom lip between his teeth and eyes right closed with his hips twitching up into Josh’s fist slightly.

“Fuck,” Josh spits out when George’s hand twists on an upstroke. It seems to break whatever George was thinking about too, because his eyes peek open to stare up at Josh instead.

“Staring at each other is a bit gay,” George breathes out, but doesn’t close his eyes again. Josh swallows and brings his free hand down to the one around his cock to urge the fingers to tighten.

“Yeah, just a bit.” Josh coughs out a bit too late for it to be normal. “Not like this isn’t pretty gay already.” George laughs breathlessly and his hips punch up into Josh’s fist, mouth falling open as a whine builds in his throat. It’s really fucking impossible not to stare, even if the small voice in his head does say _I am straight I am straight I am straight_.

“Are you–“ Josh cuts himself off with a muffled groan that he only barely is able to keep behind bitten lips. “Are you close or-?”

“Yeah,” George gasps, “Yeah, can’t help it. Stupid fucking boner pills, it makes me all–“ George lets out an unbidden moan that makes Josh fuck into his hand and punch out a breath. “Makes me feel like I’m high or some shit. All tingly and stuff.”

Josh nods because he can get that. It’s like something’s running through his veins, shaking him down to his core until he can’t do anything but _think, breathe, feel_. George’s hand curls around him tighter and digs his thumb into the wet slit.

Their hands both speed up, desperation clawing at Josh’s muscles for more until he can’t think of anything except George’s fist around him, George’s cock pulsing in his hand, George’s gasps that echo in his head, just George. Josh isn’t gay, but he thinks if he had to, then he would think of George.

Josh doesn’t know he’s about to come until it’s too late, spilling messily over George’s knuckles and leaning his head back against the sofa. The other man’s arm is there and fingers twist into blond curls rough enough that Josh gasps out.

His own hand doesn’t stop, just tightens its grip and thumbs at the vein pushing heavily on the bottom of George’s cock. It’s not long after that George comes too, a broken whine rumbling in his throat and fingers twisting in Josh’s hair.

“Fuck, that was pretty gay.” Josh breathes out into the silence, pulling his hand back to grimace at the mess. George’s hand leaves his hair and his cock, finding some tissues on the table buried beneath the other things they’d bought for the video.

“You’re the one still hard.” George scoffs and throws Josh some tissues back.

“They’re fucking boner pills, George, it’s gonna last a bit longer than this.” Josh sighs back in faux-anger. “No homo, though, right?”

George hesitates for a second after tucking himself back into his sweatpants. “Yeah,” He breathes, “Yeah, no homo.”

Josh almost calls him out on the pause before George starts complaining about having to edit all that out. Despite just jacking off and being jacked off by his friend, Josh _is_ straight, though, he swears.


End file.
